Alton Vince
Alton Vince is male Huron DMU mercenary member of Hammerfist. Personality Alton is a street-smart, cool-headed figure, generally the voice of reason. Softspoken at times and considered a man of few words, one can rarely picture Vince doing what he does best. Because of his long standing with Hammerfist, Alton has a fairly large amount of pull in decisions. If him and Church want Virgil to set up a specific job or make a certain move, it isn't a challenge to convince him. Equipment Alton Vince has a significant piece of armor which has become somewhat of a trademark for him and Hammerfist. Underneath, he still wears his scout uniform. Alton's magic is frost-oriented; balanced with strong defensive ties. As such, he can quickly erect barriers to guard his allies or numb their wounds. History Early Life Alton's early life is largely unknown. It is known, however, that he was the son of two scientists of the Rayvadeen Corporation, born on Ronir. Mr. and Mrs. Vince were working on a top secret project, practicing with the interesting physics of magic. While he was still young, his father brought him in for a 'Bring Your Child to Work Day', which was in fact a ruse: both parents were quietly killed and the children were put into cryo-induced comas. Rayvadeen's scientists were brutal and began experimenting on the children, implanting prototype devices within them to try and foster powers. Many died in the process, but the scientists continued working. The only successes were Alton and two others. At the end of the project, the surivors were brought out of cryo and genetically altered to age into the mid-teens, where their powers would truely foster. When brought out of their comas, it was quickly decided that the three needed to escape. They worked together and broke free, discovering they were no longer on Ronir, but a large starship. They deduced, falsely, that they'd been kidnapped and Rayvadeen was not behind any of it. Alton discovered his parents were dead from one of the guards. When they went their separate ways, Alton decided there was nothing for him on Ronir and instead left for Kasamar, where Arch Mage Johann had a DMU training school. Alton showed up on his doorstep dazed and confused, and Johann took him in and began training. His powers fostered, and although they were cybernetic, he was well on his way to a good career. Graham's War and Kasmari Service When Sawyer Graham began his fight against the Vuldak Empire, one of the first DMU's to join up was Alton Vince. He used his magic against the troopers, including a certain Vuldak MP, and in the end they prevailed. Vince continued to fight throughout the Kasmari Rebellion, working as a scout underneath 'Stormblade' for a time. His skills were well-balanced in defense as well as offensive magic. Alton continued to enjoy his work, wiping out Vuldaks and fighting against Rayvadeen's supplies heading in to help Vuldaks. In discovering their project had survived, Rayvadeen began to track Alton's progress throughout the war. Several scientists found the ability to pull a plug from within him and initiate a failsafe which would cause cardiac arrest. The executives denied usage of the failsafe yet, but continued to keep a close eye on Vince. His service took him all over; Vince was one of the initial scouts on Bazuur years before the unfortunate incident that stained the Kasmari reputation actually took place. Eventually, Alton decided to leave the Kasmari with an honorable discharge for his decorated name. While allowing him to leave, Kasmari intelligence planted a trace on the DMU in case he ever decided to switch sides. This wasn't useful until years later, when Alton was on the enemy's side for a series of skirmishes in the Borderlands. Hammerfist Alton worked as a bounty hunter for years, finding the life unappetizing and lonely but lucrative. Eventually, he was contacted by Jason Littlehorn, somewhat of an old icon among mercenaries. He was called to a meeting on Quaraan, which he attended quickly out of curiosity.. The meeting had an intriguing purpose: Littlehorn knew his retirement was around the corner, and wanted a solid amount of credits to bring with him. To achieve this goal, he needed more than himself; he wanted to form a mercenary team. Also attending the meeting was Virgil Eyre, a former Vuldak MP who'd been in Graham's War, and Darian Church, a young upstart PMC and cop who'd become Littlehorn's protégé. The four agreed, and created Hammerfist. Each member contributed to the new emblem. Littlehorn decided to put a workman's hammer in the center to represent their independence. Eyre and Church added justice and integrity, respectively, to the slogan based off of their morals and beliefs. Alton decided to contribute honor, knowing that the Kasmari needed it to keep themselves separate than the Vuldaks. They took on a mission for Rayvadeen, working to keep Project Sigma safe. When the discovery was made about the machine's use and whereabouts, Eyre cut ties with Major Doyle Hadlee, the Vuldak who'd hired them. They discovered that they hadn't ever been paid, nor had that ever been part of Hadlee's plan. Using a mix of their charm and pull through their seniority, Church and Alton were able to convince Virgil to go back and get revenge of Hadlee. They arrived at the final battle not a moment too soon; after boarding the Infernal they were able to help Cullen Archymm defeat Hadlee. After the Shipment War, Hammerfist went and joined up as Kasmari contractors, serving alongside their newfound comrade Archymm. They accompanied Fifth Kasmari Fleet to Phayboah to aid Sawyer Graham. Category:Canon Category:Characters Category:Hurons Category:DMUs Category:Mercenaries